


Ник Фьюри и фанфики

by rubyrummy



Series: Ник Фьюри и фанфики [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrummy/pseuds/rubyrummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ник Фьюри пишет фанфики по нескольким популярным пейрингам "Мстителей". Реакция тех, про кого написали. H!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ник Фьюри и фанфики

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Nick Fury And The Fanfictions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702758) by [rubyrummy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrummy/pseuds/rubyrummy)



> Написано на заявку третьего муви-тура на "Avengers One String".

Коулсон позвонил утром. Фьюри как раз цеплял повязку на глаз.

‒ С добрым утром, шеф.

‒ Раз мне звонишь ты ‒ совсем не доброе.

‒ Старк раскрыл ваш маленький секрет, шеф, ‒ у Фьюри было несколько «маленьких» секретов, но только из-за одного мог позвонить Коулсон. ‒ И поделился им с другими.

‒ Коулсон, ты у нас в отпуске по причине смерти. И ожить должен только через две недели. Как ты узнал?

‒ Клинт позвонил, ‒ лаконично отозвался Коулсон. ‒ Нетрезвый. Кричал, что ненавидит вас и Старка. Молил вырвать ему глаза.

‒ Даже спрашивать не будут, откуда Бартон знает, что ты жив.

‒ Я ему сказал, ‒ Коулсон помедлил. ‒ И совсем не по той причине, которую вы указали в одной из ваших историй.

Фьюри она нравилась. Но когда Бартон протрезвеет, лучше быть где-нибудь подальше.

‒ Как думаешь, что лучше: Малайзия или Филипины?

‒ Я бы посоветовал Асгард. Но вы зачем-то положили Локи под Тора. Повезло, что Старк отправил письмо на ящик доктора Фостер, а прочитала его мисс Дарси Льюис. Она решила, что не будет ни с кем делиться такой радостью. Локи, кстати, лишь хмыкнул. На ваше счастье, Романова не так давно зачитывала ему выдержки из «Старшей Эдды», так что он уже птица стрелянная. Романовой, между прочим, понравилось. Вы, по ее мнению, талант. Они с мисс Потс через мессенджер обмениваются особенно понравившимися кусками.

‒ С мисс Потс?

‒ Да. Как оказалось, у мисс Потс и агента Романова в этом вопросе вкусы полностью совпали.

‒ А Старк?

‒ Старк же счастлив до безобразия. Он заставил мистера Роджерса выслушать историю о нем и обо мне, ‒ Коулсон замолчал. Фьюри даже подумал, не отказала ли ему выдержка. ‒ Мистер Роджерс в отместку нарисовал Старка и Беннера. В особо пикантной позе.

‒ Роджерс?

‒ Да.

‒ Роджерс ‒ Капитан Америка? ‒ счел необходимым уточнить Фьюри.

‒ Да.

‒ А Беннер?

‒ А Беннера Локи накормил какими-то грибами и теперь ‒ по словам Романовой ‒ тот считает себя выброшенным на прекрасный необитаемый остров. Так что ему нет дела ни до историй, ни до картинок.

‒ Ты говорил с Романовой?

‒ Да. Она позвонила сразу после Клинта. И да ‒ это он ей рассказал.

‒ Что ж. По сути, недоволен только Бартон?

‒ Я бы не сказал, шеф. Я так полагаю, что все они хотят вас убить, просто им пока не до того. Так что на вашем месте я бы выбрал Антарктиду. Так что вам лучше уйти в отпуск по той же причине, что и я.


End file.
